


Deux coeurs morts

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Murder, human Aurora, vampire lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Après sa mère le jour de sa naissance, voilà qu'elle venait de provoquer le meurtre d'une des personnes à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel/Klaus Mikaelson (mentioned), Lucien Castle/Aurora de Martel (one-sided)





	Deux coeurs morts

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Aurora de Martel pleurait, agenouillée face à l'autel dans la salle de prières du château. A cause d'elle son ami Lucien Castle était mort. Après sa mère le jour de sa naissance, voilà qu'elle venait de provoquer le meurtre d'une des personnes à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde. Elle était bel et bien maudite, elle était une abomination qui répandait le mal. Qui serait le ou la suivante ? Son grand frère Tristan qu'elle adorait ? Son amie Rebekah de Guise qu'elle considérait comme une sœur ? Ou alors Niklaus de Guise l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Elle ne le supporterait pas, elle ne pourrait plus vivre si elle devait les perdre. 

Bientôt, elle ressentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se releva et alors qu'elle faisait à nouveau face à la statue du Christ, elle eut l'immense surprise de découvrir Lucien Castle à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se retint de justesse de crier et posa sa main droite sur son cœur pour se calmer. Elle était étonnée, effrayée mais aussi soulagée de le voir vivant même s'il elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. 

«Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me revoir lady Aurora, supposa-t-il amusé

-Non...non je ne sais pas comment tu peux être en vie devant moi, répondit-elle sous le choc.

Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux se faire tuer par un des gardes de Tristan, il était impossible qu'il ait survécu, et puis Klaus et Elijah avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient brûlé. Il la fixait étrangement, quelque chose semblait différent chez lui, il lui paraissait plus sombre et elle n'était pas certaine de désirer vouloir découvrir ce qu'il lui était advenu.

-C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas, à un moment je suis tué par votre frère et la nuit suivante je suis là devant vous, continua-t-il toujours sur ce même ton. 

-Je suis très heureuse que tu sois vivant, je me sentais tellement responsable de ce qui t'était arrivé, affirma-t-elle sincèrement.

-Vraiment pourtant vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher ma mort, et mon retour contrarie votre plan d'être avec Niklaus, répondit-il.

-Si j'avais pu intervenir crois-moi que je l'aurais fait sans la moindre hésitation, ta mort bien que datant seulement d'hier m'a fait énormément pleurer, c'était d'ailleurs pour te prier que j'étais venue ici, jura-t-elle. Je tiens à toi Lucien et les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui ne change rien à l'affection que j'ai pour toi.

Il détourna le regard et fixa son attention à quelques mètres derrière elle sur la droite, à l'endroit où il les avait surpris Niklaus et elle en train de fougueusement s'embrasser. Elle en profita pour reculer lentement. Elle avait à peine esquissé quelques pas qu'il disparut, elle cru qu'elle avait rêvé qu'il était là mais elle le sentit quelques secondes derrière elle. Il se colla contre elle avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

-Ton grand amour n'est qu'un monstre tu sais, il tue les gens sans remords, il ne te mérite pas, lui chuchota-il au creux de l'oreille. »

Elle en eut un frisson, des intentions malsaines provenait de cette voix, et alors qu'elle voulait s'enfuir loin de lui, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua fermement contre lui. Il posa sa main gauche contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler de l'aide. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait lui faire lorsque quelque chose de pointu lui perça le cou. Il venait d'enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair et elle avait affreusement mal. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, et elle tentait de se dégager. Il était en train de lui aspirer le sang. Elle essayait de le ramener à lui en prononçant son prénom mais la paume de la main étouffait ses paroles. Elle était terrorisée, qu'était-il arrivé à son si gentil Lucien, qui était cette créature qui lui infligeait ce supplice ? Elle priait le ciel que cela cesse bientôt, elle ne pouvait plus endurer cette douleur. 

Les larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle songea à Tristan, à Rebekah et surtout à Niklaus qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, car elle était sûre qu'elle allait mourir. Elle commença à se sentir de plus en plus faible, ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner, et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux éveillés. Elle les leva vers le Christ qui la contemplait impuissant à son supplice « Seigneur ayez pitié de lui, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, il a dû être ensorcelé car sinon jamais il ne m'aurait attaqué de la sorte. Lucien est un adorable garçon, et c'est mon ami. Pardon Tristan, pardon Rebekah je vous quitte contre mon gré. Niklaus mon tendre amour, je t'aimerai toujours je te le promets...Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, de cette façon je ne pourrai plus faire du tort à personne ». Elle ferma les yeux un très mince sourire mi triste mi soulagé sur les lèvres et s'endormit pour toujours. 

Le sang dont il se nourrissait était délicieux, bien plus sucré que celui qu'il avait bu jusqu'à présent, il en voulait encore plus, c'était tellement exquis. Lorsqu'il n'y eut malheureusement plus aucune goûte à avaler, il retira ses dents du cou de sa victime tout en la gardant contre lui, mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il réalisa avec horreur qui se tenait sans vie entre ses bras. 

« Non, non lady Aurora réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous je vous en pris, l'implora-t-il en vint. »

Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à l'autel où il la déposa délicatement. Il la secoua gentiment comme de crainte de lui faire mal, même si cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il venait de tuer la femme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était enfant, comment avait-il pu faire cela, quel monstre était-il devenu ? 

Il rentrait d'une de ses chasses nocturnes, et allait allez se coucher lorsqu'il avait entendu des pleurs dans la salle de prière. Il avait reconnu Aurora et avait changé de direction pour la rejoindre, il avait simplement souhaité la voir pour lui montrer qu'il était de retour dans le monde des vivants. Lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, la nuit où il l'avait surprise avec Klaus était remonté à la surface et une voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui, que le Mikaelson était indigne d'elle. Cette voix avait ajouté que si lui Lucien qui était amoureux d'elle depuis l'enfance ne pouvait l'avoir alors personne ne devait avoir le droit de la posséder. Il l'avait écoutée et lui avait obéit comme sous l'emprise d'un puissant démon qui l'avait poussé au pire. 

Il la contemplait, elle semblait à la fois triste et apaisé, des larmes avaient humidifié ses joues mais pourtant dans ses derniers instants elle avait esquissé un faible sourire. Elle paraissait endormie dans un doux rêve mais par sa faute il ne prendrait jamais fin. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la morsure dans son cou et il passa les doigts dessus espérant la faire disparaître même s'il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. 

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne voulais pas je te le promets. Je désirais simplement te revoir, et te faire savoir que je n'étais pas mort, même si je ne suis plus réellement vivant non plus. Je n'ai jamais souhaité te faire subir cela. J'étais fou amoureux de toi Aurora, je t'ai toujours aimé jamais je n'aurai voulu ton malheur. Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle, j'ai repensé à l'autre soir, ce maudit soir où je t'ai trouvé dans les bras de celui que je croyais être mon ami, sanglota-t-il au-dessus d'elle. »

Ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de la défunte, à l'endroit exact où celles de la comtesse avaient coulé. Il se dépêcha de les essuyer, il ne voulait pas la salir, et abîmer sa beauté. Il se recula lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter de pleurer de si tôt. 

Tout ça c'était de la faute de Niklaus Mikaelson, c'était lui qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait été injustement torturé par Tristan, et qu'il avait été assassiné avant de devenir la bête qui avait tué Aurora. Il fallait qu'il paie mais pour le moment c'était impossible pas avec toute sa fratrie avec lui. 

Lucien décida de s'enfuir avant que les autres vampires ne rentrent de leur chasse, il ne pouvait rester là, si Klaus découvrait que celle qu'il aimait avait trépassé à cause de celui qu'il avait transformé, il le tuerait sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il fallait qu'il parte immédiatement où il serait trop tard. 

Il essuya ses larmes, se rapprocha à nouveau de la jeune fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur la morsure. « Je ne ne t'oublierai jamais Aurora je t'en fais le serment, et je jure que je nous vengerai du malheur qu'il nous a causé ». 

Lorsque les Mikaelson furent de retour au château, il avait fuit depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait mais il les tuerait tous pour celle avec qui il ne pourrait jamais être.


End file.
